


Klaine at Christmastime

by LexInWonderland



Category: Eloise at the Christmastime/The Plaza, Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: It is nearing the one year anniversary of the time when Eloise helped reignite the love of Bill and Rachel. Now, can she help another struggling pair of people again? Kurt is the brother of Rachel and him and Blaine were high school sweethearts. Then he went away and is married to a sleazy, controlling man named Sebastian. What will happen? Will they fall in love again?





	Klaine at Christmastime

Kurt walked into _The Plaza Hotel_. He hair perfectly styled, his outfit perfectly matched, and his fab on point. He smiled as he strolled in, pulling his rolling suitcase behind him as he stepped in front of Mr. Salamone, who stood behind a polished marble desk.

He softly pressed the neatly placed silver bell, which got the older man's attention. "How may I-Kurt?" Kurt grinned. His smile was almost identical to his sister. "What are you-wait, don't tell me-" Kurt nodded. He was getting married on the same day his sister was. A year to the day. "Wow! You Peabodys love Christmas Eve!" Kurt giggled and hugged Mr. Salamone. It had been way too long.

* * *

Kurt wandered the halls and saw an adorable girl with blonde hair bounce up to him. "Hello sweetie, who are you?" He questioned. He had never seen a girl with a bow on her head, suspenders with a skirt and high socks.

"I'm Eloise! I am six." She proclaimed to the world! (Or well...to the hallway.)

"Well I'm Kurt, I am twenty-six!" Eloise smiled and pulled on Kurt's hand and practically dragged him to the elevator. "Top floor, Max." The silent man pressed the button and all of them rose to the top floor. "So Kurt, what do you do?" Eloise questioned, scanning him up and down, "You are terribly dapper!"

Kurt smiled, the girl was so adorable. Asking so many questions on the way up. "I work on Broadway. Head Designer." Eloise gasped and hopped up and down, making the elevator slightly shake, squealing with joy. "Do you work on _Gypsy_?" That was Eloise's favorite. Thanks to Bill.

"I did last year. But I've been in Paris for the last few years. I came back for sister's wedding, then I went back to Paris to finish University, and then I decided to return to New York. Simple really." Eloise now gasped.

"My mother was in Paris!" Kurt laughed. This girl was so entertaining.

"Well France is a rather large country, so I doubt if I ever did see her. But it's still a possibility." Eloise gave one last smile before skipping off the elevator once they reached the top floor.

"Goodbye, Kurt!" Eloise waved as the elevator doors closed, and Kurt waved back. Kurt took a big gust of breath once he started heading down to his floor. Who knew a girl so little...could be so exhausting...


End file.
